The Last Vongola
by Regina La Luna
Summary: In a brutal massacre the Vongola family had been annihilated. However there was a sole survivor. The daughter of Tsuna Sawada. Will this young child be able to restore the Vongola family once more or will the Vongola be doomed. Taking place years after the fight with Byakuran.
1. Chapter 1: A Darkness Fortold

"Remember Hally. The most important part of being a Mafia boss is to protect your family no matter the cost. There will be difficult times ahead and some of the decisions you will have to make will test your resolve. It will be then that in your most difficult time, your resolve will become clear. Your resolve will fuel a flame like nothing you have every seen before, and that flame will help you protect those around you that you truly love." My father smiled toward me as he lifted me off the ground and placed me upon his lap, gazing into my eyes. "You see my child. The Mafia world is full of cruelty and evil. Many people will seek to destroy what peace we have here, and many will seek to corrupt those that are pure. But you must always remember your resolve. Why is it that you fight?"

I hesitated a little as I continued to look into my fathers loving eyes. I gripped him tightly giving him a hug. "I don't want to fight" I spoke softly as I hugged him tighter. I didn't understand why my father suddenly wanted me to become Vongola the 11th. After all my brother was far more advanced than I was and had been on several dangerous training missions with the family guardians already. It seemed odd to me that I was being trained to become the next Vongola leader. After all I was only 5 and my brother was 12 and a child prodigy. It was clear to everyone that Devroux was the perfect candidate to become the boss, not me. So then why? "What about my brother? Isn't he?"

"Oh Hally child. Your brother is a whole other story. Indeed he is a strong fighter. A gifted genius in the art of battle and strategy as many of the vongola may even say. However through the past few months I have noticed his resolve becoming more clear. I am afraid he lacks the kind of resolve that I seek from a true leader. You are different. Your resolve is pure and true. You will become Vongola 11th. Not now. But in time. So now I ask you again. I know you do not want to fight but there will be a time you have to. Why is it you fight?"

"Well. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I want to protect them. But daddy. I don't want to become a mafia boss. I am scared." I spoke still a little confused about what was going on. It was only a month ago that the family was talking about my brother becoming the leader within a few years from now. Yet my father seemed set on me becoming his successor. So why the sudden change? He would not tell me exactly why he wanted me to become leader instead of Devroux. However something didn't seem right.

My father kissed me on the cheek and placed me back down on the floor as he reached into his bag pulling out a small box resembling a sky box weapon and giving it to me. "And that is why you must become Vongola's leader. There will be dark times ahead I am afraid, but you must be strong. I want you to hold on to that box. Do not tell your brother and do not let him see it." he spoke to me as if he seemed incredibly worried about something. "Inside that box is the key to the vongola's peaceful future. But in the hands of the wrong person it could prove to be the destruction of the entire world. My father then pulled off his sky ring and placed it into my other hand as my eyes widened. "You must protect that ring and that box with your life." I held the right tightly in my hand as I turned my head facing the ground, my eyes welling with tears. I didn't understand why my father would give me a special sky flame box and the Vongola sky ring as well. I was scared. Scared that something horrible was going to happen. It had been years since the Vongola family had been in any major mafia wars. It had been so peaceful and my child hood had been filled with reassurance that everything was wonderful. Any one that threatened the family would be taken care of by my father, his guardians and my brother. So why now of all times would my father give me his own sky ring.

"I... I... but Daddy. I don't want the ring. Thank you but no thank you. I really think you should keep it or give it to my brother. I don't want it. Dev... Dev.. he said that he wanted the ring. He couldn't wait till you gave it too him sooo..." I spoke as my tears continued to fall to the ground. I knew something was wrong. Even though I was only 5. I had this sick sinking feeling that the peaceful life we were all living was about to be destroyed. But I didn't want the ring. Not when it has been the cause of so many horrible wars. I didn't want any part of it. Although my father was a good man. There were many who had the sky ring who were nothing but ruthless murders. Evil men with cold hearts. It was too dangerous. It was too scary.

"Hally. Hally. " my father reached out and held my cheek lifting my head as I gazed into his eyes again, tears falling from my eyes. "I know full well what Dev want's but that is why he can not have it. That is why you must take it. You must never let anyone get there hands on it. You understand me. A dark time is about to unveil itself and I am afraid I am no longer strong enough to defend the family even with the ring. If something were to happen to me and the enemy were to get the ring. Well you know what will happen. Just protect it. If I tell you too run. Then Run. Just listen to me okay. Remember your teachings and always fight with your true resolve. Now I must go. I have a meeting to attend. I love you." He lifted me into the air spun me around in a circle and hugged me tightly placing me back on the ground as he walked out of the room.

Gazing down at my hand as I held the sky ring tightly I trembled a bit knowing my father was more serious then he had ever been. But why? I still didn't understand it. He still didn't tell me exactly what was going on. I don't think I could protect the sky ring and box even if I tried. Sure I had been trained how to use a dying will flame but again I was no where near as skilled as my brother. He was way stronger then me. Perhaps he was even stronger then my father. So the why?


	2. Chapter 2: Vongola Massacre!

I began to pace back and forth as I thought about what my father said. It seemed as if hours passed and night began to fall. I walked toward the window gazing outside as I sighed. It was all too overwhelming to think that our peaceful lives could be shattered at any moment. However my father had this intuition about things and he was never wrong. It was almost as if he knew something was about to go down. Something bad. I placed the sky ring on a chain that my mother gave me for my 5th birthday and placed it around my neck tucking the ring underneath my pink tea shirt hiding it from plain sight in case my brother were to find out. I still felt uneasy about keeping it from my brother, after all he was the one who truly wanted to be the Vongola boss. However I had to respect my fathers wishes and keep it a secret.

A few hours passed as I walked toward my bedroom in hopes my father and mother would be done their meeting soon so that they could tuck me into bed. No matter what business my parents needed to tend to, they were always able to tuck me into bed at night around 10 pm. Their family was priority to them no matter what the situation was. My brother always thought it was lame and a waste of time and insisted that I was just a weak child and needed to grow up. I guess my brother had just been a bit cold toward me because he had to grow up so fast. So many expectations had been placed on him. He was chosen as vongola's successor at a mere 3-year-old. I was pretty sure when he found out my father had changed his mind he would hate me for it. After all that work toward becoming leader and then having it taken away in the blink of an eye would make anyone a bit resentful. I though it was a little unfair but my father must of had his reasons. I layed on my bed gazing at the ceiling waiting for my parents to arrive.

It seemed as if my parents were not going to make it. Maybe it was time I grew up. But I enjoyed our time right before bed. I turned toward the clock on my bedside table noticing it was 10:30 already. Something was wrong. They were never late. Never ever. I closed my eyes in hopes that everything would be alright when suddenly a large explosion came from down the hallway. It was so powerful that my entire bed began to shake and some of my stuff fell of the shelves shattering on the floor. I flew out of my bed and ran down the hallway as fast as I could toward the meeting room only to find it nearly blown to pieces. "Daddy. M...Mommy..." I screamed as I searched frantically for them in the pile of rubble. "Where are...you...?" Tears began to fall from my eyes as I noticed my father laying on the ground covered in blood. I ran toward him as fast as I could kneeling down beside him. "Daddy... Daddy..."

"H...Hally...run.. Get out of here now." He coughed as he reached out toward me. He seemed to be in a severe amount of pain as he trembled. I didn't know what to do. I was horrified. "Listen...get. out...of here" He spoke again as I heard a sinister laugh echoing in the distance. I gazed up only to find my brother walking toward me holding a blade covered in blood.

"Dev...dev...help me...Daddy he's hurt. Whats going on?" I rose to my feet as my knees buckled in fear and my body began to tremble. His laugh became more sinister as he continued slowly toward me. Why was he laughing. Our father was nearly lifeless on the floor and my brother was laughing. Something was terribly wrong. What had happened? I became frozen in fear as he began to speak to me with this cold dark voice like nothing I had ever heard before. He seemed different. Darker and colder.

"Such a fool Hallethena. Your father was weak. Just as you are. He was a horrible leader. The Vongola family and everything about it is weak. I will not associate myself with you anymore. It is the Millefiore family that are the true leaders. Once we gain the Trineset the world will be ours for the taking. Now all that we need is the Vongola rings. Somehow your father and his guardians did something with them. Where are they?" He spoke as I began to shake even more.

"I... don't know. Why? Why are you doing this? Stop brother please you don't have to do this." I began to cry as tears fell from my eyes. My heart was shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. I realized the that it had been my brother responsible for the destruction and for my fathers injured. A battle had gone down and it seemed as if my brother had beat my parents and the guardians. It was so horrifying that words could not express how I was feeling. I glanced around the rubble only to see more wounded guardians laying nearly lifeless on the ground. "Don't just don't. I don't understand any of this. This is our family. So why?"

"Because this family is pathetic. It always has been. Did you really think I could stay here after finding out your father wanted to make you Vongola the 11th. What a disgrace. He couldn't see me for what I was. I had to make all the hard decisions and when I did our father disapproved. You would not understand anything. Your too much of a little cry baby just like your father was." He walked even closer toward us as I backed away only to fall to the ground landing on my behind. I scurried my way back from him as fast as I could but at the same time I wanted to defend my father. I was too afraid to do anything. He continued toward my father as he raised his blade. I screamed as he took one final swipe, slicing my father's head clean off as I screamed. This couldn't be happening. Not like this. It was a nightmare that I just couldn't wake up from. "Now then what should I do with you? You are not even worth fighting but if I know my father, he probably gave you his Vongola ring. You see he knew this day was coming. His intuition was the one thing about my father that even I agree was strong. So whats it going to be? Since your a waste of time I am going to give you a choice. Hand over the Vongola Sky Ring, or die." He spoke with such a cold emotion that it literally sent chills down my spine.

"NO!" I yelled as I tried to show some ounce of courage even if it was just a little. I couldn't just hand the ring over too him. Not after what he did to my family. I just couldn't. However I was too afraid to fight. I just stood there paralyzed in my fear as he shook his head at me. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't even release my dying will flame. Maybe my brother was right. Maybe I was weak and pathetic. "Dev...please don't" I pleaded one last time knowing full well how futile it was to even try. I closed my eyes thinking that was the end. Thinking that my brother would get the ring and he would destroy what ever good was left in the mafia world. The Vongola ring would become corrupt just like in the past with Vongola the 2nd. I cried out as he ran toward me swinging his blade. I kept my eyes close as seconds passed. I thought I was dead. Yet I didn't feel anything. It didn't even hurt. It was almost weird. I should have at least felt the blade slice my skin but I didn't. I slowly opened my eyes only to see my mother standing in front of me with the blade pierced into her chest. "M...mommy..."

"Run...just get out of here" She spoke as she grabbed hold of the blade pierced into her chest only to try to bide me some time to get away. "You are the worlds last hope. You have to live. Now...go...I can't keep this up..." she began to cough up blood as she fell to her knees still gripping the blade. It seemed as if she had already been beaten by Devroux but with her last ounce of energy she was able to throw herself in front of the blade protecting me. My family was always about protecting one another until the end. My parents were truly amazing people and it broke my heart to know I would never see them again. But their last wish was that I was to protect the ring and box to make sure it does not fall into the enemies hands. I had no choice but to run. I couldn't fight my brother. He was way too strong and I knew it.

"M...mommy..." I cried as I looked toward my brother into his cold eyes. How was I too get away. Even if I ran he would track me down. I didn't even think I could out run him. I was horrified. But I had to try. I gripped the ring around my neck as I closed my eyes. If Dev were able to gain power of the ring there would be so many people that would suffer. Innocent people who had nothing to do with the mafia would be killed or worse. Who knows what horrible things he would do to them. I couldn't allow that. I couldn't let my mothers sacrifice be in vain. I slowly opened my eyes as I felt a warm flame surrounding my body. Knowing full well that Sky flame can give you incredible speed, I ran. I began to run as fast as I could as my mother continued to hold on as long as she could to prevent my brother from reaching me. Within seconds I was literally propelling myself through the air at extreme speeds. I kept moving as fast as I could and I didn't look back. I couldn't look back. I flew for miles. I don't even remember how long or how far I had flown. I just flew with blinding speed. I had no idea where I was going to go at that point but I was afraid to stop moving. I was afraid he was following me right behind. I propelled myself with my flames until I had reached the point of exhaustion. My flames began to fade as I fell to the ground. That was it. That was all the energy I had left. I didn't know if he was going to find me but I was unable to fly anymore. I just flew, crashing to the ground into the bushes somewhere.


End file.
